


A Regular Decorated Emergency

by TheCarrot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn and Rey are impressed, FinnPoe Week, Hot Poe-tato lightsaber, M/M, No You Can't Change My Mind, No one said Poe Dameron couldn't fight on the ground, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Protective Poe, Rated T for mentions of blood and violence, Rescue Mission, Rey should have a double bladed lightsaber like Mauls, but Finn is IMPRESSED, slight OT3 if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: The ground had exploded at their feet the next second… sending them flying and…‘Finn! Rey!’ Poe thinks wildly, fighting against the pain in his body to force himself to his hands and knees; brown eyes watering in the haze the burning smoke, frantically searching for an endless moment until finally, he see’s two prone forms laying a few feet away from him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109
Collections: FinnPoe Week 2020





	A Regular Decorated Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Had the idea for this floating around in my phone notes for a while, but never did anything with it. But in my notes it was JediStormPilot so I reworked it a bit, and made it Finnpoe instead, but if you happen to get some ot3 vibes... I can't stop myself fully.
> 
> (yes the title is from P!atD... I'm the worst at titles)

Smoke rushes into his lung as Poe shoots awake; gasping and clawing his way to consciousness as his eyes fly open. Pain flares over every inch of flesh and bone in his body as he tries and fails to push himself upwards- to get up, he has to get up- but his arms give out immediately and Poe crashes back into the ground, the impact pushing a half choked scream out of his burning lungs and causing a bone rattling cough to reverberate through his chest. 

What the fuck? Is the only thought Poe’s manages to think before an explosion goes off several feet away from him, his flinch seconds too late, reaction time delayed from his swimming vision even as dirt and rocks rain down onto him. The sound of the blast echoes in Poe’s already ringing ears, a dull throb of silent, wet, warm pain that tells him at least one of his eardrums is bleeding.

A heavy thudding reverberates through the ground against his back and all of Poe’s sense memory kicks in.

They had been running. 

Running from the Stormtoopers and then… 

‘GRENADE!’ Finn had shouted.

‘GET DOWN!’ Rey had cried.

The ground had exploded at their feet the next second… sending them flying and…

‘Finn! Rey!’ Poe thinks wildly, fighting against the pain in his body to force himself to his hands and knees; brown eyes watering in the haze the burning smoke, frantically searching for an endless moment until finally, he see’s two prone forms laying a few feet away from him. Poe pushes the hurt to the back of his mind, ignores the way his arm doesn’t seem to bend right and is crawling his way over soft earth and purple detritus to put himself at Finn’s side.

He turns the younger man over, heart in his throat and lungs screaming at him for air through his panic, until Poe finally manages to press his shaky, blood caked fingers to the rapid, but there, thank kriff it’s there, pulse at Finn’s neck. The relief that courses through him has Poe curling over Finn’s chest as he lets out a half breathless sob. He reaches for Rey in the next moment, Finn had been half covering her and the Jedi’s face is lax in unconsciousness, but her own heartbeat is steady beneath Poes fingers and she looks the least hurt out of the three of them.

Thank the stars.

The steady beat of heavy boots on the ground echoes again, even closer this time and Poe sets Finn back to the ground as he scrambles for his blaster, bloodied fingers fumbling with the handle and the x-wing pilot almost shouts with dismay when he see’s the large piece of shrapnel embedded in the side of his weapon. 

Poe curses his luck- and praises it at the same time, because that metal could have been in his leg- but the thumping tread of Stormtroopers is getting nearer and nearer, and now he has no weapon. Poe sends a desperate look over Finn and Rey, begs the Force that they wake up even as the air goes still around them; like even it knows the immanent danger approaching.

They need to get out of here. 

He needs to save them but no matter how hard Poe shakes Finn’s shoulder the other man doesn’t stir; and he knows he can’t carry both of them to safety. He could take one of them, could maybe even get far enough away to be relatively safe… but not both. And Poe couldn’t live with himself if he had to leave either one of them behind. Would sooner throw himself at the Stormtroopers before he could stand to see any set of their white gloves near Finn. Would willingly be shot by a blaster before he let them take Rey back to Kylo Ren.

‘Fuck…Fuck…Kriffing Fuck!’ Poe casts one last desperate glance around, for anything that can be used as a defence, when a glint of a metal catches his eyes just off to the side. He scrambles for it without hesitation; stiff fingers wrapping around a sleek black metal handle and Poe feels the energy of it sing across his skin as Rey’s sabre lights up at his touch and he whirls around with the green, double-edged blade just as a squad of Stormtroopers burst through the purple trees and fires on him.

The lightsaber crackles in his hand and Poe doesn’t think. Doesn’t hesitate. 

Doesn’t let the thought of using a Jedi’s weapon even touch him, what it means and the trust he’s breaking by wielding the weapon Rey had crafted for herself and herself only. Doesn’t let the sizzle and spark of the lightsaber get to him, doesn’t let the noxious smell of brunt flesh send him back to Ren.

He won’t.

Instead he cuts a swath through the troopers just like his x-wing cuts through space and TIEs. It’s almost instinctual, the movements, like the sabre is guiding him and Poe defects blaster shot after blaster shot back at the white clad figures with the math and trajectories he’s used all his life to fly with. 

Poe keeps Finn and Rey to his back, makes sure nothing gets close to them; spins on his heel when a lucky shot grazes his arm, shouts with the sear of skin and feels the lightsabre in his hands break apart. For a spilt second sheer panic takes over, and Poe wastes precious seconds to stare down at the Jedi weapon in horror. The fear fading immediately when both green blades stay lit and Poe remembers that Rey had crafted it to do that. 

Had showed him and Finn while saying some cryptic thing about whole things being broken down into parts and then be put back together again.

It’s easier then, with two, so much like using the Bantos rods L’ulo and his father had brought him up on and Poe moves steadier, quicker, his breath coming out in heavier pants as he slices through the blaster attached to one particular stormtrooper before he’s removing said stormtroopers arm from its body. Poe practically dances through the rest of their pursuers until finally the forest is filled with piles of the dead and smoke and the pilot turns slowly, dark brown eyes tracking carefully for any sign of that one last enemy… but theres nothing… and the pilot sags in relief, awareness settling in his veins like ash.

Carefully, Poe turns, legs shaking and now just starting to sting with wounds that had been hiding beneath the adrenaline of the fight, but his heart stops in the next second; because there’s Finn. Finn who’s sitting up next to Rey and both of them alive, whole and hale and mud covered, yet staring at him with eyes full of an emotion Poe doesn’t recognize. But it’s the sudden rush of relief in his chest that is too much for him and Poe drops both sabers to the ground and flings himself at them. 

“Thank the force you’re awake! A-are you okay- Are you hurt?!” Poe shouts, throwing an arm around each of them and pressing his forehead onto Finn’s shoulder, letting the other mans scent wash away as much of the acrid smell of burnt flesh as it can. “You’re okay…” 

It’s only when neither of them move to hug back that Poe pulls away slightly, throat clogged with tears he’s not letting himself shed, because he knows as soon as he does it’s going to break the dam on a whole lot of other ‘what ifs’ about this fight that Poe doesn’t want to— can’t look at right now. Instead Poe drops his arms, sits back on his heels and flinches at the looks Finn and Rey are giving him.

Finn’s normally bright eyes are dark and tight, staring at Poe’s face without blinking even as blood runs slowly down the side of his face. It sets Poe’s heart racing, only unlike all the other times before, it’s not a nice feeling.

Rey’s expression is more like a stone, hazel eyes unreadable and dangerous and Poe pulls his hands back to himself quickly, not noticing the way Finn’s own twitch after him. 

And all the things Poe was doing his best not to think about; Rey’s trust, Rey’s weapon, never use a Jedi’s weapon, ‘they’re sacred’ Luke had said… and while Rey has given Finn express permission to use it, and he doesn’t blame her because he’s seen Finn with a lightsaber and Wow, she had never given it to Poe… and the pilot knows without doubt that the quickest way to anger Finn is to hurt Rey… and he knows Rey already doesn’t trust him at all…

Because Poe isn’t like them. He’s not—

“I’m sor-“ Poe starts but the roar of the Falcon’s engines cuts him off, their ship landing so close to their position and so quickly that Poe can’t get another word in over the noise until Chewbacca comes barreling through the trees, magrifle raised, only to stop and stare at the mess of troopers littering the ground.

Poe clears his throat and it’s almost enough to break the heavy silence that’s fallen between them. “We should go.” He whispers, shuffling painfully to his feet and not looking at Finn or at Rey; avoids their eyes that follow him as he makes his way to Chewie. 

—

They’re in hyperspace, bright streams of stars passing by the windshield, and Poe is decidedly not hiding in the cockpit of the Falcon with Chewie. He’s not.

Despite the numerous concerned warbles the Wookie keeps giving him and the way Chewie’s side-eyeing the large still bleeding burn on this arm, Poe is not hiding. It’s just that once he had sat down and gotten them up into space, his body didn’t want to cooperate in his desire to stand back up again.

And, maybe too, his heart doesn’t want to go into the back and see that look in Finn’s gorgeous eyes. Doesn’t want to go back and face the broken trust he thought he was just earning with Rey.

Okay, so maybe he’s hiding a little.

It doesn’t seem to matter in the next moment however because Finn steps into the cockpit, eyes still that dark and unreadable shade and the soldier reaches for Poe with a heavy sigh.

“What-” Poe’s words fizzle out on a hiss as his friend gets an arm around his back before slowly and carefully hauling him to his feet. Finn quick to steady him when Poe’s leg starts to give out under them.

Chewie nods in approval, waving the two humans away with a furry paw and something that sounds suspiciously like ‘Morons’.

Finn is gentle as he slowly pulls the pilot away from the controls and away from his rather ill thought out hiding spot. Broad hands pressed warm and tight to Poe’s hip as they make their way down the short hallway.

“I-I can walk’…” Poe mutters defiantly when Finn doesn’t say anything.

“I’m sure,” Finn replies quietly, his tone has that hard enough edge to it that Poe’s not used to hearing pointed at him, and it’s enough to make Poe dig his good foot in to stop their progress down the hall. He stumbles, his twisted knee still not wanting to cooperate and the only reason Poe doesn’t end up flat on the floor of the Falcon is because Finn doesn’t let go of him. The other man merely holding on tighter and sliding up right into Poe’s personal space. Finn’s so close now that Poe can feel the heat of the other mans breath against his lips, can almost make out the outline of Finns muscles against his chest through their tattered clothes. It’s enough to send Poe’s heart stuttering behind his ribs.

“Look I-“ Poe starts, emotion thick in his voice. “I know you’re angry, but-”

“You think we’re angry?” Those beautiful dark eyes catch Poe’s and all the air in the pilots’ lungs suddenly seems to go out of him.

Poe startles, clings tightly to the hope that maybe he hasn’t irrevocably burnt his bridge with Rey, because if he hasn’t then… Finn will still forgive him… he won’t lose two of the most important people in his life over this. “Y-you’re not?” 

Finn sighs heavily, moves forward oh so slowly, until finally he’s pressing the wayward pilot gently up against the metal bulkhead. The ex-trooper reaches out to brush against the scraped up cheek before him, cupping it when Poe doesn’t flinch away from the touch. Finn can see the wariness in the line of Poe’s shoulders, the confusion mixing with the barely held back pain in his brown eyes and Finn wants nothing more than to shake his head in exasperation and hold Poe as close as he can, for as long as Poe will let him. Tamps down on the memory of seeing Poe get thrown by the explosion. He has Poe here with him now, safe and sound and Finn himself is in one piece because of the pilot— 

His brave, idiotic, fearless pilot, Finn thinks as his mind supplies him instead, with the image of Poe using Reys lightsaber to defend them. He knows his nerves are not going to survive long with Poe always rushing headlong into danger like he does, and Finn wouldn’t mind so much if Poe started letting him rush into that danger with Poe instead of always protecting him. However, for now, Finn just basks in the other mans presence, stepping right up into the last bit of space between them and presses their bodies together from chest to knee, trapping the pilot against the metal wall with an arm on either side of him.

Poe’s breath catches on a small pained exhale when the bulkhead jams up uncomfortably against a few of the new bruises on his back, but the sudden line of heat of Finn against his front has it turning to a gasp. “F-Finn?” 

Finn reaches up, setting his hand on Poe’s neck, and Poe winces again, okay, so maybe those troopers got a few more good hits in than Poe thought, but his flinch makes Finn pause and frown. Which frankly, Poe muses, is nicer than the practically unreadable look he has been wearing since the planet; but then that dark look is out of his mind entirely when Finn curls his hand upwards, fingertips tangling into Poe’s hair instead, earning Finn a sharp whine and the younger man wastes no time in using his new grip to drag Poe forward into a kiss so searingly hot, Poe feels like he might catch on fire.

And holy Kriff, Finn’s kissing him. 

Poe’s body reacts slowly, shock making him weak with it until finally he manages to get his own dirt caked hands tangled up in Finns jacket, doing his level best to bring the man closer against him despite the ache it causes.

Finn growls lowly, body forming to the contours of Poe’s when he tilts Poe’s head back just that tiny bit further, tightens his grip on those curls and Poe feels his spine practically melt and he sighs and arches up, moans deep in his throat and tries to get impossibly closer. Then Finns pulling back, all but tearing his lips away from Poe and the pilot is glad to see he’s breathing heavily too. 

Good, Poe thinks, he doesn’t want to be the only one completely blown away here. 

“So-um-“ Poe licks his lips, spit slick and red as they are and he sees Finn follow the motion with his eyes and ‘huh’ he has time to think before Finn is pulling him in again. Poe goes, lips already parting and heart soaring, his wounds all but forgotten as Poe lets himself get lost in the kiss. 

Poe pants raggedly into it, finds himself leaning solidly on Finn’s chest, feels held up only by that and the way his fingers are bunched in the ex-troopers jacket, and the younger man seems more than content to support him with how he’s wrapped both arms around Poe’s waist, careful of every cut he can see. 

They only part when a voice clears from the end of the hallway.

Almost as one the two men turn to see Rey leaning against the doorway, holding up and waving a small first aide kit in her hand towards them. “Are you going to actually fix him or just keep trying to kiss him better?” She muses.

“He thought we were mad.” Finn tattles easily. 

Rey steps up next to them, her face twisting in confusion and Poe feels all of five years old when she turns stern hazel eyes to him. “About what?”

Poe would very much like to hide his face in Finn’s neck and never answer her. Does actually bury his nose into the collar of Finn’s jacket but the other man prods him in the side softy enough not to aggravate any injuries and makes a curious sound, prompting Poe to reply with a muttered, “The…ligh’saber thing… I kno’ it’s kinda a big deal for’a Jedi, ‘msorry” 

Finn frowns down at the pilot in his arms and then glances over to Rey, who’s wearing an expression similar to his own. Her clears rapidly however and Finn watches as the woman shakes her head fondly, moving up next to Poe’s shoulder. 

“Poe.” Poe doesn’t look up at her call and Rey mutters ‘difficult’ under her breath before laying a hand right where Finn’s had been pressed to his hair. “Poe, look at us.”

Slowly, Poe does.

“You’re Finn’s,” Rey states and there’s no room for argument in her tone. “Which in turn, makes you mine. That means anything I allow of Finn I also allow of you. Idiot.”

Poe’s jaw drops, feels like someone’s going to have to pull him up off the floor and he turns his own gaze up to Finn who is looking back at him smugly. 

“Likewise,” Finn grins, “I tend to share with Rey.”

There’s a furl of heat in Poe’s stomach, slowly pooling low in his spine and the pilot can’t help the way his eye flit back and forth between the two. Slowly Poe reaches out towards Rey, aiming for a hug, but the sudden shift of his arm is enough to throw off his balance and Poe slips sideways with a grunt of pain.

Finn stops his fall immediately, tucking Poe firmly back against his side. “Okay, you need to be sitting down.”

“But I was sittin’ down,” The pilot chuckles mulishly as Rey ducks under his other arm and together, she and Finn finally get Poe down the hall and sitting down on the circular bench. 

Rey pulls his arm with the large burn on it onto the table and Poe tries to hold still as she peels back the blood soaked shirt, fails when pain lances up his arm only for Rey to draw him back. Her hand is deceptive in its delicateness, her grip like iron on his elbow as she rips the fabric where it’s stuck to avoid pulling against the burn. “I’ll admit, I’m surprised though- didn’t think you knew how to fight.” She muses with a raised eyebrow as Finn carefully gets to work on the cuts dotting Poe’s neck with a bacta wipe from the first aide kit.

Poe would shrug, but the pain in his back is firmly telling him that’s a bad idea. “My pops taught me forever ago.” He says instead, leaning into the soothing motion Finn’s making just under his chin.

“Well, consider yourself added to morning training.” The young woman smirks gleefully.

“I just saved your life, I don’t deserve to be added to your crazy Jedi training schedule.” Poe pouts.

Rey shakes her head, wrapping a bandage around the blaster wound. “You’re right, my mistake. Finn,” She waves at the other man. “Thank him for me?”

“With pleasure.” Finn grins, hand that was under Poe’s chin now sliding around to direct the dark haired pilot back towards him.

Poe gasps happily, the now familiar dark look back in Finn’s eyes, only this time, Poe thinks he finally recognizes it… and it’s not anger.

It’s Hunger.

Desire.

Mine; Finn’s eyes are screaming. He had just spent so long trying not to let Finn see that coveted look in his own face that Poe never thought to even look for it in his.

Finn tugs him closer and Poe goes willingly, let’s himself fall into the warm, wet heat of the kiss. Into the dizzying feeling of those deft fingers tangling back into the curls at the nape of his neck and Poe groans at the overriding pleasure of Finn’s touch, let’s himself get lost in the younger man in a way he never thought he’d be allowed to.

**Author's Note:**

> there was also like, three pages of smut I cut from this so... be thankful? I wasn't sure if that was allowed in this event...


End file.
